In Memoriam
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: "A veces un sepulcro encierra sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd" ONE-SHOT en honor a Stan Lee.


**_IN MEMORIAM_**

Cómo vivirías si supieses algo que muy poco tienen consciencia? Cómo ahogarías aquella angustia que te abruma? Cómo seguirías adelante sabiendo que ya no tendrás aquel indispensable apoyo detrás de ti?

Esas eran las interrogantes que él se generaba en su cabeza, junto a cientos de millones más. Estaba confundido, acongojado, nervioso y por sobre todo sorprendido. Infinidad de emociones lo invadieron y poblaron su consciencia con retazos de recuerdos lejanos.

Todos creían que él no comprendía de sentimientos…incluso él mismo llegó a pensarlo más de una vez. Pero se olvidaban que no siempre había sido por lo que era reconocido actualmente. Que podía actuar como el resto de ellos sin siquiera esforzarse.

Luces brillaban tristemente a su alrededor, volteándose con lentitud para apreciarlas mejor, sintiendo que eran su única compañía en ese momento. No le importaba que miles de almas lo rodeen, héroes o villanos, inocentes o culpables, mártires o mesías…él solo quería estar solo.

Miraba con desgano el trozo de celuloide en su mano derecha, apreciando la captura de un joven hombre que sonreía mientras abrazada a una dama. Recordaba haber estado allí, atestiguando ese acto que muchos festejaban con alegría, tal como él lo hizo.

Podía mirar en retrospectiva miles de horas compuestas con hermosos recuerdos.

Cada sonrisa. Cada risa. Cada consejo dado y escuchado.

El calor de su mano parecía esfumarse con el pasar de los segundos, olvidando demasiado rápido cómo se sentía en la suya. Sabía que ya no estaba aquí, y aquello lo asustaba mucho. Podía recorrer distancias increíbles si se lo proponía, pero ahora donde él estaba…le resultaba inalcanzable.

Le hubiese gustado que los roles estén invertidos, que sea él quien viese el ocaso de su vida. Que él pueda mantener aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, tal como lo veía en la fotografía. Era una ironía en su mente longeva el saber que su vida tardaría en marchitarse, todo por lo que él le hizo.

Por la vida a la que fue condenado sin siquiera pedirlo, pero que aceptaba con los brazos abiertos ya que era un regalo de su parte. Cerrando los ojos para sentir que susurraban su nombre cientos de veces dentro de su mente en el abrumador ambiente tácito que lo envolvía.

No sentía hambre o cansancio el hombre que aguardaba pacientemente a que alguien se le aproxime y le diga que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Que la ausencia era solo una metáfora idiosincrática. Que el tiempo no amenazaría aun con quitarle aquella persona allegada a su alma.

Temía a la acción de dormir, con la creencia de que al despertar se olvidaría como varios seguro lo harían. Que distorsionarían su imagen y palabras, como quien erosiona artificialmente una obra de la naturaleza. Qué echarían por el suelo su emblema mientras él tan solo descansaba.

A dónde había ido? Recordaría lo que fue? Lo que hizo? Lo que brindó?

Pregunta tras pregunta se alzaban como estandartes en su lamento, solo para erguirse y mirar con orgullo a su alrededor. Notando una vez más la hermosa y aterradora realidad en la que viviría.

Una donde él ya no estaría para guiarlo como un director de teatro ordena a sus actores. Como un titiritero que jugaba con espíritu infantil con sus amadas marionetas. Como la mano que empuñaba la pluma y trazaba en infinitas hojas varias historias memorables.

Poco a poco la verdad pudo más con él, derribándolo con la tempestuosa fuerza de un coloso. Obligándolo a sentarse y hundir su cabeza en el espacio entre su pecho y las rodillas. Soltando un llanto desconsolado que el vacío del espacio infinito ahogó con su naturaleza.

Sollozó como un niño que acababa de perder a su padre.

Se lamentó como aquel ser que se llamaba Norrin Radd.

Como ese que se ganó el apodo de Silver Surfer también.

Lloró con la fuerza de millones de estrellas que estallaban en silencio.

Y por último se alzó con la necesidad de demostrar que sería fuerte por él. Que honraría su pedido en caso de que otros no lo hagan. Que continuarían surcando el negro espacio profundo mientras dibujaba una estela argentada.

Llevó la fotografía una vez más a la altura de sus ojos blancos, grabando imperativamente el rostro de su creador antes de sonreír y usar su energía cósmica para convertir en partículas subatómicas para que se unan a su extensa creación, con el propósito de que nadie muera sin tener una parte de él en su interior.

El heraldo abrió su boca y habló tácitamente, expresando sus últimos pensamientos antes de emprender viaje a la infinidad del universo para continuar su trabajo.

 _'_ _No soy un dios…pero tú lo eras. Nunca he creado la vida ... pero he vivido gracias a tí. Es suficiente. Así que lucharé por preservar esa misma oportunidad que me regalaste. Amaré, soñaré, me elevaré entre las estrellas, al igual que todos aquellos por vendrán después de mí. Muchas vidas se perderán en las batallas que se avecinan, pero sus esfuerzos asegurarán que algunos permanezcan para recordar sus acciones. Y, como los dioses, vivirán para siempre ... incluso después de que se hayan ido. Todo gracias a ti.'_

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí se terminó el one-shot conmemorativo a Stan Lee que me pidió darthwolf.**

 **En un principio tuve muchas dudas con respecto a quien usar, ya que podría haber sido Spiderman o incluso uno de los mutantes de los X-men. Pero al final me incliné por aquella creación que Lee siempre mayor cariño.**

 **Silver Surfer. Él era la representación de los valores puros que siempre enmascaraba con otros propósitos, llegando incluso a interpretar el papel de villano para que los demás encontrasen la unión. Un personaje tan peculiar y misterioso que solo pudo alcanzar el extremo más alto bajo el guion de su creador.**

 **Es cierto que Jack Kirby fue quien hizo su diseño y las primeras ideas, pero fue Stan Lee quien lo convirtió en aquel heraldo que acompañaba siempre a Galactus, siendo la voz de la consciencia en algunos casos.**

 **En fin, quise mostrarles el dolor de un hijo que perdió a su padre. Un ser cósmico que tenía conocimiento de que era solo una creación más de un ser más allá de la hoja en donde es plasmado. Es por ello que sus pensamientos son metafóricos o simplemente incongruentes por momentos. Porque simplemente sabe que es un dibujo para entretener a otros, porque sirve para llenar aquel mundano vacío que tenemos cada día.**

 **Y también quise demostrar lo que muchos fanáticos de seguro sintieron. La angustia y el llanto en privado, en un extenso lugar, lleno de vida, pero que nadie escucha.**

 **QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTÓ?**

 **DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, ETC!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
